Akito and Estelle's Adventures of Stitch
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus is called away to go live in Okinawa, Japan for a year, and he is allowed to bring along his family for the journey to a new country. On the way, the kids meet a ten-year-old girl named Yuna Kamihara who has just moved into town to live with her older cousin, Tigerlily, and she even has a familiar blue pet who Cherry and Atticus had not seen in many years.
1. Chapter 1

"We're going away to Japan for a year?" Akito and Estelle asked their father after he had come home from his office at work.

"I was going to go alone, but since you guys are home-schooled, it might be a good idea if you came too..." Atticus smiled softly, but nervously. "There's a Japanese island called Okinawa."

"And besides who knows? You might even get to be able to meet Stitch," Mo told them before counting to herself quietly. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"Ah, Mo, Stitch is in space now ever since Lilo went to college..." Atticus replied.

"Yes, but Drell gave me some information that Stitch landed on a island and is now living with a girl named Yuna along with Jumba and Pleakley and where they are staying with her older cousin, Tigerlily." Mo whispered.

Atticus and Mo both soon saw that Akito and Estelle had already went to start packing.

"Yeah, they soon went to their room to start packing as soon as you mentioned Stitch might be there." Vincent smirked to his parents.

"I guess you kids wanna meet Stitch, huh?" Atticus chuckled.

"Well, yeah, ever since those stories you told us about him." Vincent admitted.

"And let me guess, your brother wants to be the first to test his strength, right?" Mo giggled.

"Sounds about right to me," Vincent replied. "So, while we're there, will me, Akito, and Estelle have to go to the school there?"

"We'll see about that, but I'm sure if you do, it'll be much better than when you guys went to Hawthorne Prep," Atticus replied. "Your mother, Aunt Darla, and I didn't think that would be a right enough school for you, but Mr. Salamone insisted since his brother Gaston is on the board of education... Let this be a lesson that you shouldn't trust anyone named Gaston."

"We won't trust anyone with that name, by any chance, did you fight a guy with that name?" Vincent asked Atticus.

Atticus glanced at him. "You have a lot to learn."

Vincent smiled shyly as he then went to pack himself to go to Japan for the year.

* * *

"Japan for a year..." Mo sighed. "I can hardly believe that."

"There's another reason why," Atticus said. "Hamsterviel is working for Lady Delia and where I have a feeling they'll be sending down some evil aliens."

"Not Lady Delia..." Mo frowned.

"I'm sorry, dear..." Atticus said. "I'll help in any way we can and this might be a good trip for the kids."

"This is why you're the detective and I stay at home." Mo smiled.

"Yep and where I, um, kind of asked Jumba if we could stay with them." Atticus said.

"Wait, what?" Mo asked.

Atticus smiled sheepishly and rushed off.

" **ATTICUS!** " Mo warned.

Akito and Estelle's stomachs turned as they packed up, then smirked as their father was in trouble. Atticus was running for his life as he was running from his own wife. Mo growled as she chased Atticus.

"What's the problem?!" Atticus cried out. "You know Jumba is harmless now!"

"Yes, but his inventions sometimes explode!" Mo glared.

"Aw, come on, Mo..." Atticus put up a chair in defense.

Mo kicked the chair away. "Using a chair to defend yourself, do I look like a lion?!"

"No, you're much more frightening." Atticus said nervously.

" **WHAT?!** " Mo asked.

"I meant that in a good way, sweetheart!" Atticus smiled nervously then. "Like when Donkey met Dragon..."

Mo's hair soon went all flame-like while angry.

Atticus's eyes widened as he then smiled weakly with a small chuckle. "Heh, heh... Aw, sugar cubes..."

Mo soon began to chase him. Atticus then ran as Mo chased him.

* * *

Estelle then came to the telephone. "Hello, Barbie?" she then greeted on the other line. "Could you come over? I think Mom and Dad are a little tied up right now."

 ** _"Your mom is chasing him, right?"_** Barbie asked.

"Yeah..." Estelle replied. "Not sure why though... Dad didn't call Mom fat or anything like that."

"He said I was more frightening than a lion!" Mo told her daughter and Barbie while chasing after her husband.

"I did not!" Atticus replied.

"Think maybe you can come over for a little while?" Estelle then asked Barbie.

Barbie sighed and shook her head. **_"Parents... I'll be right there."_**

"Thank you." Estelle smiled.

 ** _"Sure, Estelle, should I bring Kelly too?"_** Barbie then offered since her little sister was the girl's best friend and all.

"Yes, please." Estelle smiled.

 ** _"Okay, be there in a few minutes."_ **Barbie then said before hanging up.

Estelle then hung up and waited on the couch for Barbie and Kelly.

* * *

Akito continued to pack up.

"You about ready to go, Kito?" Estelle asked.

"I sure am." Akito said once he finished packing.

Estelle helped when she could.

Akito smiled and high-fived her gently once they finished. "Oh! Are you gonna bring your Monster High dolls?"

"Of course..." Estelle smiled. "They're awesome next to the Powerpuff Girls."

"Yeah," Akito said. "I can't believe of how Mom, Dad, Aunt Cherry, and Patch met them."

Akito and Estelle then looked out the window as they heard a car driving by.

* * *

Later on, Barbie and Kelly came to stay until Atticus and Mo would settle down, which might take a while.

"So, do you have any of the newer Monster High dolls?" Kelly asked Estelle.

"The newest one I have is Batsy Claro," Estelle replied. "She's an exchange student from Costa Shrieka."

"Cool." Kelly smiled.

"This is her..." Estelle showed her newest doll.

"You're so lucky that your dad gets you a new doll for every time he goes on a trip or investigation..." Kelly said softly.

Estelle soon looked down to her new doll before looking at her best friend and then handing her new doll to her.

"Oh, Estelle, I couldn't take your doll..." Kelly replied.

"It's only fair, I have so many of them already, you should have some extras for when I come over to play next..." Estelle insisted.

"Are you sure?" Kelly smiled.

"Yes." Estelle nodded.

"Oh, Estelle, that's thoughtful of you..." Kelly said to her best friend.

Estelle smiled back and they shared a hug.

* * *

After a while, Atticus and Mo settled down.

"Feeling better, Mr. and Mrs. F?" Barbie smiled.

"We'll be good..." Mo replied. "We decided to have a shower over it, thanks for looking after the kids for us, Barbie."

"No problem, Mrs. F." Barbie smiled.

"I'll see you later then, Estelle." Kelly said.

"I'll call you later!" Estelle called back to her best friend as the sisters then left to go back home for the night.

"When do we leave?" Akito asked his parents.

"We'll leave the day after tomorrow, I know it seems far away right now, but the time will go by quicker before you know it." Atticus replied. "I have to have an interview tomorrow though with my boss."

"How would you guys like to go to the movies for school?" Mo giggled since she home-schooled their children.

"We'd love to!" The Fudo twins smiled.

"I decided a special treat, at the end of the month, while your father's at work, we won't do any schoolwork, and we can go to the movies." Mo smiled back.

The Fudo siblings loved how this sounded of course.

"Try not to work too hard, dear..." Mo said to Atticus.

"When have I ever worked too hard?" Atticus asked.

"You did work pretty hard when you helped Zadavia out with Optimatus..." Mo reminded.

"Yeah... I guess I kinda let Akito down about that..." Atticus remembered.

"We're right here, you know?" Akito and Estelle replied.

"Sorry, kids, sometimes Mommy and Daddy think out loud..." Mo smiled sheepishly.

"Grown-ups are weird..." Akito said.

"Like Vincent." Estelle agreed.

Vincent glanced at his twin siblings. "I could've been an only child, but nooo..."

"Your life would have been boring." Akito said.

"I guess..." Vincent shrugged.

"You wouldn't know Jenny~" Estelle then said.

"I take back what I said," Vincent replied. "I love having siblings."

Akito and Estelle then hugged Vincent.

* * *

Later on, Atticus was writing a letter and sent it to Witherspoon the carrying pigeon to send off to Cherry about the family going to Japan and invited her to come if she wanted to.

"So, do we have everything we need for our trip to Hawaii?" Cherry asked Forte.

"I triple checked the list..." Forte replied, sounding slightly exhausted.

"Perfect, I don't wanna leave anything important behind." Cherry replied.

"I have everything packed, Maman." Felicity smiled.

"Good girl..." Cherry gently patted her on the head. "Now, is there anything else? I feel like I'm overlooking something."

They soon heard something tapping on the window.

Felicity looked to the window and gasped to see the castle messenger pigeon. "Witherspoon!"

Cherry opened the window and took the note from the pigeon's foot and read it as she looked over it. "Atticus and the family are going to Okinawa."

"Isn't that that one city in Japan?" Forte asked.

Felicity looked slightly torn as her favorite cousins and family were going to Japan, but she was going to Hawaii with her family.

"According to my research, yes..." Cherry replied.

"Should we put our trip to Hawaii on hold then?" Forte asked.

"We probably should..." Cherry replied. "Would you like to go to Japan, Felicity?"

"If it's okay with you and Papa..." Felicity replied shyly.

"Of course it is, we can always go to Hawaii next time." Forte said.

Cherry then wrote an answer back for Witherspoon and it was set.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for the families to go to Japan. It was very exciting for the families as they came to visit.

"I can't remember the last time we went to Japan..." Cherry said as she stood with Mo and Atticus.

"Did you guys ever meet Godzilla?" Akito asked the adults.

"Yeah, did you?" Estelle added with a smile.

"Uh, Godzilla's just a movie..." Cherry said sheepishly. "Right, guys?"

Atticus and Mo murmured in agreement, but the kids looked doubtful about that since the adults had been through a lot in their lives which eventually they had as well.

"Don't make me use a truth spell on you three." Akito said to the adults.

"Akito Benjamin Fudo..." Mo replied. "You are only a child, there's no way you could-"

Akito stared straight at them and waved his pointer finger.

"Okay, so we did!" Atticus then admitted. "That was forever ago though... But it was after we went to Tokyo with the Teen Titans."

"Huh, he was actually able to use that spell." Cherry said.

"I'm smarter than I look..." Akito replied.

"That's why I call you Baby Atticus." Cherry replied back.

Akito soon did the counter spell on them so they would have the free will to tell the truth when they wanted to. Cherry patted Akito on the head then.

* * *

"Can we go explore while you guys find the hotel?" Estelle begged the adults.

"Please!" Akito added.

"Well... I don't know if I feel comfortable about you all-" Forte frowned since they were small children.

"Sure." Cherry replied without thinking.

"Thank you!" Felicity and the Fudo siblings smiled.

"Cerise, are you sure that's wise?" Forte asked as his wife took out a cigarette to take a smoke break as it felt like an eternity since she last had one.

"They'll be fine..." Cherry replied. "Besides, if anything gives them trouble, they can fend for themselves, they're our kids after all."

"I suppose that's true." Forte admitted.

The adults then went to find a hotel while the kids went off to explore on their own. The kids couldn't help but sing the Aloha song to themselves since they knew Stitch would be around here somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

The kids wandered around the city, passing various people and then stopped at the bus stop as a bus came in front.

There then came a girl with short brown hair in a red dress top with jean shorts who came out with a blue creature. "Look at this place..." The girl said as she looked around the scenery.

"Wow!" The blue creature beamed as he held her hand.

Akito and Estelle went wide-eyed with smiles before they started to rub their eyes, hoping they weren't seeing things. Akito soon felt himself getting tackled by someone. The girl looked around to her new home and then looked curiously over to the cousins who had been right behind her. She then soon looked and saw the blue creature that was with her had tackled someone and was now hugging the person.

"Yep, this is Stitch alright." Akito smiled as he could feel how strong the blue creature was just by the hug.

Stitch looked to Vincent and Felicity. "Cherry? Atticus?"

"No... I'm sorry..." Vincent said.

"We're their children..." Felicity replied.

The blue creature then sniffed them and smiled.

"Stitch?" The girl asked as she came over towards the blue creature. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Long story..." Stitch smiled.

"Hello there..." the girl said to the group. "Are you moving here too?"

"We're staying for a while," Vincent replied. "I'm Vincent Fudo, that's my brother and sister, Akito and Estelle, and this is our cousin, Felicity Forte."

"Hello." Estelle smiled.

"Nice to meet you all," the girl smiled back. "I'm Yuna Kamihara."

"It's nice to meet you too." Felicity smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Yuna smiled, she just moved in and she already had some new friends.

Stitch then sniffed the air and ran down the block.

"Stitch, where are you going?!" Yuna then called.

"We better follow him and find out." Akito said.

"This is a lot like our old life." Yuna sighed as she then ran with the others to get the blue creature.

"Donuts, get your donuts here, one free sample per costumer!" a vendor called.

"I hope he's not going to any of the food." Akito said once he heard the vendor say that with his super-hearing.

A blue hand was then sneaking some donuts.

"I had to say it..." Akito face-palmed.

A little girl then smiled to Stitch as he ate a lot of the donuts.

"Stitch." Vincent sighed.

" **GET _ONE_!**" the vendor glared at Stitch.

"Run away!" Stitch then ran away just as Yuna caught up.

"Oh, come on!" Estelle groaned as she kept running with Yuna.

Stitch had donuts around his ears as he escaped into the mall.

Akito soon ran at super-speed and caught Stitch while running. "Got ya," he then smirked as he held the illegal genetic mutation. "Now let's wait for the others to catch up."

"Donut?" Stitch then offered.

"Sure." Akito shrugged.

Stitch ate the donut off his ear while Akito took the other one while they waited for the others.

* * *

Soon enough, the others showed up and they were now going up an elevator which allowed them to look all around the city.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Yuna smiled brightly. "A whole new school and new friends, and best of all, no more Penny or Hamsterviel!"

"Let me guess, Penny is like a bully or annoying girl you both had to deal with back where you used to live, right?" Estelle guessed.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it..." Yuna sighed. "She was such a pain. Don't you guys deal with bullies back home?"

"We've mostly been home-schooled." Vincent said.

"Oh..." Yuna then said.

"Monsieur Webster tutors me..." Felicity replied. "He is so literary."

"Well, hopefully in the morning, my first school day will be a great day." Yuna said.

"First days can be tough, but I'm sure you'll be all right, we'll also go with you since our mom will be busy with our dad." Vincent replied.

"He's a detective." Akito smiled.

"Atticus famous detective?" Stitch smiled back.

"Yeah, he's busy a lot, but luckily he hasn't been on far away cases too much, though usually when he does, he buys me a new doll after one of his trips when he comes home." Estelle smiled back.

"Wow, really?" Yuna smiled.

The Fudo siblings and Felicity nodded.

"What does your mother do then?" Yuna then asked curiously.

"Just things around the house." Vincent said.

"She usually teaches us since she doesn't work," Akito replied. "I kinda hope she gets a job soon though, she seems obsessed with us."

"Must be a mom thing..." Estelle shrugged.

The mention of mothers caused for Yuna to become sad.

"My maman is distant, and-" Felicity was about to say until she saw that Yuna was upset. "What's the matter?"

"I lost my mother when I was just a baby." Yuna frowned.

"Oh..." the others frowned back.

Yuna looked away with a small sigh as she missed her mother very much.

"Um, so, are you excited to start school?" Estelle asked Yuna, wanting to change the subject.

"A little bit..." Yuna replied. "I'm excited to meet some new friends."

"I'm excited too." Stitch added in, wanting to go to school with Yuna like he did with Lilo a few times.

"Um, Stitch, I don't think they'll allow you in school." Felicity said.

"Aww..." Stitch's ears drooped.

* * *

Later on, Yuna went to her new home where her older cousin was and invited the others to come with her, and where they accepted her invitation.

"There you are!" an older girl said to Yuna.

"Hi, Tigerlily." Yuna greeted her cousin.

"Listen, we'll be having some guests living with us for a year since there was only room for one family." Tigerlilly told her.

"Oh, really?" Yuna asked.

"I think they said their name was 'Funko'." Tigerlily said.

"Fudo." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent glared in correction.

"That's right," Tigerlily said. "Their last name was 'Fudo'."

"That would be us." Vincent said.

Tigerlily looked down to the three younger ones beside her cousin. "Well, you do look like you could be their children," She then said. She then looked over to Felicity. "But not you."

"My parents are Cherry and Maestro Forte," Felicity replied proudly. "Runaway arranged bride and court composer, and my most humble guardians."

"Well, they're waiting for you at the hotel with your younger brother." Tigerlily said.

"I was invited here." Felicity replied.

"And I'm saying you should go." Tigerlily replied.

Felicity narrowed her eyes and walked off. "That was rather rude."

"Trust me, when no is around, she's usually like this." Yuna said.

"I'll see you guys around." Felicity said before leaving.

"At least Flick is more social now..." Vincent said as he put his hands in his pockets. "I remember when she was afraid of her own shadow."

"Yeah, she's really come a long way." Estelle said.

"I guess I'll show you guys around." Tigerlily muttered until Atticus and Mo would show up and she would act sweet and innocent.

"If only there was a way to get her to show her true colors." Estelle whispered.

"I'll think of something." Akito quietly promised as they followed Tigerlily.

* * *

Even though Tigerlily kept her true self hidden from Atticus and Mo, they could feel a sneaky suspicion which reminded them of Vicky the Babysitter and a teenage girl who was named Elizabeth, but when the parents would be away, she would call herself 'Zee'.

"Why not use a spell?" Vincent whispered while following Tigerlily.

"I'll see what I can do." Akito replied.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you, sir and ma'am," Tigerlily smiled to Atticus and Mo. "Welcome to our humble little home."

"It's so nice of you to let us stay with you and your cousin." Mo smiled at Tigerlily.

"Oh, of course, I just love meeting new people..." Tigerlily smiled back.

"Your cousin's school seems nice too, I hope you don't mind our children joining them." Atticus replied.

"Not at all," Tigerlily nodded. "So, remind me, how long are you all staying again?"

"Up to a year," Atticus replied. "Part of the job description."

"Let's just hope no one buys your house while you're gone." Tigerlily replied.

"It's okay, my sister and her family are keeping an eye on it." Atticus nodded.

"That's good to know." Tigerlily said.

"I better call her in fact..." Atticus replied. "I'll pay for the long distance bill."

"Oh... Okay..." Tigerlily smiled then.

Atticus then called Jessica's cell number.

* * *

"Why are we going to Uncle Atticus's house when no one's gonna be home?" Riley asked as she helped Bonnie get ready.

"Because him and your Aunt Mo and your cousins are all going to be in Japan along with their pets and Pokémon." Jessica said.

"Okay..." Riley replied. "As long as I can still play hockey."

"Yes, dear." Christopher chuckled.

Jessica soon felt her cell phone buzzing. "'Scuse me a sec, you guys keep getting ready." she then said and left the room to take the call.

"Come on, Bon-Bon." Riley picked up her little sister with a smile.

"Hello?" Jessica asked as she answered her cell phone.

"Hey, Jessie, you guys at the house yet?" Atticus replied.

"We're almost out the door, Bonnie's having trouble with her toys, you know how she gets." Jessica replied.

"Yeah, I know." Atticus nodded.

"Did you guys make it there then?" Jessica asked as she took the spare house keys and put them into her purse.

"Yes, we did." Atticus said.

"Safe?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, Jessica, safe." Atticus smiled.

"And sound...?" Jessica then asked on the edge.

"Yes, Jessica, and sound." Atticus said.

"That's good..." Jessica smiled. "I'd hate for my little brother to get hurt."

Atticus rolled his eyes. "Jessica, I'm a grown man!"

"You wil lalways be my little brother." Jessica replied.

"I know." Atticus said.

"Ready when you are, Jessica!" Christopher called as he went outside with their daughters.

"Ready." Jessica said.

"Guess I'll let ya go, I'm using someone else's phone anyway." Atticus said on the other line.

"Alright, then well talk to you soon." Jessica said.

"Talk to you later, you guys have a safe trip, my house is your house." Atticus replied before hanging up.

Jessica then hung up and she went with her family to go to Atticus's house while the family would be away.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Tigerlily asked.

"Everything's fine," Atticus smiled. "My sister has saved the day as always."

"Cool." Mo smiled back.

"Let's get settled in." Atticus said.

Tigerlily then showed spare bedrooms that would be enough for the family.

"These will do nicely." Patch smiled.

"Let me know if any of you need anything..." Tigerlily smiled friendly before going off to Yuna and Stitch.

"She's just acting friendly." Atticus whispered.

"Mm-hmm..." Mo agreed. "Reminds me of Vicky and Zee."

"Who's Zee?" Akito asked.

"An old evil babysitter, though she wasn't as bad as Vicky," Atticus explained. "It's a very long story that concerns a Monster House."

"Ohh." Estelle smiled.

* * *

Later on, everyone was getting settled in and before they knew it, it was time for bed. Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity were excited to start going to school with Yuna, and where the Fudo siblings would have to keep their pets at Tigerlily's house.

Vincent pet Snow White several times which felt like a hundred so he could get her to calm down. "Are you tired yet?" he then asked boredily. He soon got his answer as he heard her sleeping. "Phew!" he then looked relieved as he set his cat down on the floor to sleep and he was free to go now.

Scruffy and Dot were both soon asleep as well.

"Hopefully they stay settled here..." Akito said about their pets.

They all then went straight to bed, but unfortunately, Tigerlily would give the ones going to school tomorrow a rather rude awakening.

"I wonder how long Tigerlily will keep up her acting all nice and friendly act." Mo said.

"Hopefully not that long." Atticus replied as he lay down next to her in the guest bed for the two of them.

"You know, the only one time you were ever gone for a somewhat long time was when you joined the army." Mo said.

"That was a while..." Atticus remembered. "I didn't think I'd ever come home."

"With your strength and being indestructible and invulnerable, half of me had a feeling you would be, another part of me thought that you might not." Mo said.

"I know what you mean..." Atticus hugged Mo. "I'm just glad it's all over."

"Same here." Mo hugged him back.

Atticus and Mo then spent most of the night cuddling with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came faster than the kids expected as Tigerlily was banging a spoon against a pot to wake them up for school. Akito soon came out of bed, looking ready for the day.

Estelle held her head with a groan. "I have a headache right now."

"I think that would be Tigerlily." Vincent said.

"And she calls out to Yuna in 3, 2, 1." Akito counted.

"YUNA! GET UP FOR SCHOOL!" Tigerlily called out.

"Fate never misses a cute..." Akito sighed, he then magicked up aspirin for his sister since she looked very much in pain right now.

"Thank you." Estelle said before taking the aspirin.

Aktio then handed her a glass of water. Estelle drank the water with the aspirin and soon rubbed her head with a small groan. Stitch was trying to wake up Yuna so she wouldn't be late for school. Akito soon rushed to Yuna's room and helped Stitch wake Yuna up. Yuna was knocked out in her bed.

"Yuna, come on, wake up." Akito said as he and Stitch shook her body to wake her up.

"First day on the job and Yuna's already slacking off." Tigerlily scoffed.

"You were supposed to get that step fixed before we moved in." Yuna rubbed her sore backside.

"You guys should call it even." Akito suggested.

"Tell you what, you and your friends make dinner and then we'll call it even." Tigerlily smirked darkly.

"And what if our parents want to know why you're making us and your younger cousin cook dinner?" Estelle smirked as she entered the room, dressed.

"Why to be thankful for me of course," Tigerlily replied. "And as a penalty for sleeping late, Yuna and the blue freakazoid get to mow the lawn."

"Unless I do it at super fast speed." Akito smirked.

Tigerlily then looked at the time. "Oh, I've got to get to my class, I'm going to teach my students that you can be prompt and beautiful."

Yuna and Stitch rolled their eyes.

"Don't forget to do the dishes and call someone about that step!" Tigerlily called as she took her coat and left the house.

Atticus and Mo soon came into the room, looking very cross with Tigerlily as she really was just like Vicky and Zee. Tigerlily gave an angelic smile and then left.

"You kids okay?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, but that woman is unbelievable." Akito said.

"Don't worry about what your cousin said," Mo comforted Yuna. "We'll take care of these pesky problems for you."

"Thanks." Yuna smiled.

The toaster then popped out the toast. Stitch threw Yuna her breakfast and school supplies as it was time for school now.

* * *

Felicity was outside the house, wearing a backpack as she waited for Yuna and her cousins so they could go to school together, and where she soon saw them coming.

"Felicity, good to see you ready for school." Akito smiled.

"I am very nervous, but I'm glad to go through this with you all," Felicity smiled back. She soon saw how Yuna was getting to school. "Is that the bicycle?" she then asked.

"At least she's getting exercise." Vincent replied.

"Follow me, guys." Yuna told her new friends.

"Following." Akito said.

The cousins followed as Yuna biked to her new school.

"I'll fix that step," Atticus decided. "I still have time before I meet my new boss."

"That's great," Mo smiled. "I'll handle the dishes."

Atticus smiled back as he went to fix the step first so Yuna wouldn't trip over it anymore. Mo began to do the dishes. Felicity took out something she snuck from her mother's things and placed it on the ground.

"The hoverboard..." The Fudo siblings replied.

"Hop on." Felicity told them once the futuristic skateboard hovered.

"And away we go!" Akito cheered.

* * *

The kids then went off to the school with Yuna and Stitch. Luckily, they arrived on time, as did Yuna and Stitch. Yuna and Stitch were on a bike with helmets. It seemed to remind the kids of the story they heard of when their parents first met Stitch and he stole a trike from Myrtle Edmonds to explore the island and escape from Jumba and Pleakley, who at the time, were evil bounty hunters.

"Whoa, good job, we made it with time to spare." Yuna smiled to Stitch.

"This should be a great year." Estelle smiled.

"What on Earth are those?" A brown-haired girl in girly clothes wondered.

"They must be new." A pony-tailed girl suggested.

"Looks like we might be making new enemies." Vincent whispered.

"I bet she has an evil, vicious and cruel name," Felicity glared and came up to the brown-haired girl. "You do, don't you?"

"I beg your pardon?" The girl glared back.

"You must have an evil name to go with that evil persona of yours, what is it?" Felicity sneered. "Drizella? Cruella? Imelda?"

"No," The girl replied before turning away snobbishly. "It's Jessica."

The Fudo siblings gasped in horror.

"How can you be evil while having to have a name that is so innocent?" Felicity asked.

Jessica snorted and walked off. The Fudo siblings were mostly shocked that this evil girl shared a name with their sweet and loving Aunt Jessica. The evil girl soon got excited as she saw a boy coming in.

"Let's hope we have a good first day." Akito said.

"That might be an understatement." Vincent shrugged based on their life experiences.

Estelle soon looked and where she saw who Jessica was excited about and could understand why by the looks of him. She blushed slightly to the incoming boy. Felicity looked shy herself around the incoming boy as well while Jessica was the mostly interested of course.

"Big soccer game tonight, I'll see you all there." the boy said before flaunting his ebony hair and his icy blue eyes sparkled.

 _'Wow, this boy sure is attractive.'_ Estelle thought to herself with a blush.

 _'I feel funny inside...'_ Felicity thought to herself.

"I love him~" Jessica sighed dreamily.

"We better get going, Stitch," Yuna smiled to the blue alien. "You have a good day."

"Oki taka." Stitch replied.

"Sis? Sis?" Akito asked while waving his right hand over his twin sister's eyes.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I must've dozed off." Estelle smiled sheepishly.

"No, I know that look you had anywhere." Akito smirked.

"Kito..." Estelle whispered through her teeth while turning red.

"I knew it!" Akito cheered and laughed. "Oh, man, you are in love..." he then glared. "Oh, man, you're in LOVE! He has to answer to ME!"

"Calm down, Dad Junior." Estelle said.

Vincent chuckled. "Dad Junior, that's a good one, I might look like Dad, but you're acting just like him now."

"Well, Aunt Cherry does call me 'Baby Atticus'." Akito shrugged.

"True." Vincent nodded.

Stitch rode the bike back home while Yuna and the others would go to school. That was, until he noticed something on the ground. "Uh-oh, Yuna's bandanna." he said to himself and decided to give it to the girl right away. And where this would possibly not be a good idea since he seemed to always cause trouble.

* * *

"All right, young people, I want you to help welcome your new classmates: Yuna, Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent," the teacher smiled to his class as the kids stood next to him in front of the class. "You may each say a few words about yourselves, keep it brief."

 _'Should be easy.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Back on our island back home, I used to run the dojo, so if anyone wants karate lessons, come find me!" Yuna informed before doing a kick and a tough pose.

"I think I like this girl." Akito smirked, though not in a loving way since he had Emi.

"And as for the rest of you?" The teacher asked.

"Um, well, I like to solve some mysteries and be a detective like our dad." Akito smiled.

"I usually dance." Estelle said before balancing on one leg to prove her point from Barbie's ballet lessons.

"I'm an artist." Vincent replied as he took out his paintbrush.

Felicity shrugged and shuffled her foot. "I am trying to play organ like my papa."

"Interesting." The teacher said.

"I also like baking and long walks on the beach!" Yuna then concluded. "Hiya!"

The teacher then clapped which made the other students clap and it was then time for the kids to sit in their new desks which were close to each other thankfully enough.

 _'So far, so good.'_ Akito thought to himself.

"Hi there." Yuna called to the girl right next to her.

"Hmm..." the girl hummed before keeping her eyes forward.

"And by the way, Yuna, here's the review quiz you took before you transferred and hey, you didn't fail!" the teacher announced with a smile.

"What kind of score did you get?" Estelle asked Yuna.

"I'll go see." Yuna smiled as she went to get her test paper.

Estelle smiled back.

"I'm surprised they know how to use pencils where she grew up." Jessica smirked to her friends.

Vincent soon used his magic paintbrush that he brought with him and decided to use the magic from it and secretly drew a spider. He smirked slightly and then whistled innocently after putting his brush away. Jessica laughed with her friends until a spider crawled on her desk which made her screech. The spider began to walked closer to her to scare her even more. Vincent hid a smirk as Jessica flinched and shuddered from fright of the spider.

"Oh, you poor thing must be so scared to death." Felicity cooed.

"Well, yeah! Look at that freaky thing!" Jessica shivered.

"Oh, you poor spider..." Felicity soothed, picking up the spider in her hands. "Did the mean girl scare you?"

The spider looked up to her shaking its head, scared.

"Aww, you poor baby..." Felicity cooed.

"Just keep that thing away from me!" Jessica glared before she heard hissing coming from her hand.

Felicity glared to Jessica and comforted the spider.

"W-What's that...?" Jessica asked fearfully before checking her hand. She soon saw a snake on her hand. She screamed even louder.

"Don't you think that was a little too overboard?" Akito whispered to Vincent about the snake.

"Just one more." Vincent whispered back before he drew a rat appearing on Jessica's head.

Jessica screamed once more.

Vincent chuckled. "I love being a Fudo."

The rat, spider, and snake all soon ran/slither off.

"Let's see that quiz." Estelle smiled to Yuna as she came back. She soon looked over the quiz with Yuna.

"What is that thing?" A girl asked.

"Oh, please don't be Stitch, please don't be Stitch, please don't be Stitch." Akito begged quietly.

Unfortunately Akito's begs were tested to be wrong as it was in fact Stitch clinging to the wall.

"Stitch, what are you doing here?!" Felicity asked in worry.

"Uh, hanging out?" Stitch replied shyly.

"Stitch, is there a reason why you are really here?" Estelle asked.

"Get that creature!" The teacher demanded, thinking that Stitch was a wild animal.

"I recommend that we get Stitch out of here." Akito said.

"Yeah." Estelle and Vincent agreed.

Unfortunately, Stitch was on the move. Stitch then accidentally made paint cans fly and they fell onto the mean girls' heads and even the shy girl with glasses. Yuna winced and looked worried since Jessica was the Queen Bee of this school and seemed to call all the shots.

* * *

"At first it was just because you were new, but now we totally and officially HATE YOU!" Jessica scowled.

"Stitch, please, just hold still." Akito begged.

"I'm sorry," Yuna bowed. "We're both very sorry."

"Sorry." Stitch also bowed his head since Yuna was upset.

Yuna soon took Stitch out of the school.

"I hope Yuna doesn't get in trouble." Felicity said to the others.

"Same here." Estelle said.

Akito and Vincent looked out the window as Yuna was telling Stitch to go back home. They soon saw Stitch hand Yuna something.

"Oh, Yuna's bandanna," Akito said once he took a look. "That's why he came to school... He's such a good alien dog thingy."

"Yes, he is." Vincent smiled.

Akito smiled back.

"Um, guys, is it just me or do I see two of Stitch's cousins?" Estelle asked as she saw two experiments after Yuna went inside.

"What?!" Felicity asked. "That cannot be possible!"

Estelle gestured for them to come to her as she looked out to see two experiments. "Look..."

"I see two H letters on one of their heads and one on one of their heads." Akito said.

"H..." Estelle whispered. "As in 'Hamsterviel'?"

"But he was locked up in jail with the Leroy clones after Patch brought Ms. Lilo's parents back to life." Vincent frowned.

"Unless..." Akito said.

"Do you know which experiments they are?" Vincent asked.

"The one who makes lava out of his nose and a green one with a tail that shoots projectiles, I forget the green one's name, but I think if memory serves right, the lava one was called Splodyhead." Akito tried to think about it.

"You're right, and I think that green one with the tail is named Plasmoid." Vincent said.

"We have to get out of here." AKito said.

The kids were then on their way out until they forgot about the teacher.

"And just where do you all think you're going?" The teacher asked firmly.

"Dang it." Felicity sighed.

"Please take your seats." The teacher pointed sharply.

The kids then sat back down sheepishly as Yuna came back after telling Stitch to go back home and never come to school again, but she was thankful that he only came to give her her bandanna.

"Should we tell her?" Estelle whispered.

"I'm not sure..." Vincent looked concerned as they saw Experiments 619 and 617 out around Stitch.

"We have to tell her." Akito whispered.

Estelle sighed. "Very well."

"Hey, since we sit next to each other, we might as well be friendly, huh?" Yuna smiled to the girl with glasses as she had her nose stuck in her book. "Since... We sit next to each other..."

The girl then closed her book and dully looked back to Yuna. "You're the first person whose asked to be my friend."

"Is that a yes?" Vincent asked.

"No thanks, even I'm not that desperate." the girl replied as she took her book and walked away.

Jessica and her friends laughed because Yuna was even 'dissed by a geek'.

"Just ignore them." Estelle said.

"You are not nice!" Yuna snapped at the mean girls.

The building then shook slightly as she said that.

"It's that blue freak again!" Jessica scoffed.

"I'm sure it's not." Felicity said.

* * *

Stitch then flew in through one of the windows with a sphere charged against him and he bounced all over the walls until the sphere faded and released a disgusting smell.

"Okay, I was wrong." Felicity said.

"Ugh, that smell!" Vincent plugged his nose and waved the air. "It smells worse than Snow White's litter box!"

"You can say that again." Akito agreed as he did the same.

"Phew!" Estelle grimaced.

"What did I just tell you?" Yuna looked to Stitch.

"WOULD IT HURT FOR YOU TO GET A CAGE?!" Jessica snarled to Yuna.

"Would it hurt you to actually be nice?" Estelle glared at Jessica.

Felicity couldn't help but smirk. "You want some ice for that burn?"

Estelle and Felicity laughed to each other and gave each other high-fives.

"Why, you little!" Jessica glared.

"Cousins are back!" Stitch told Yuna and ran out the classroom door.

"Oh, no, not here too..." Yuna whimpered quietly.

"We better go help him." Akito said.

* * *

 ** _Outside..._**

Splodyhead was sitting on top of a soccer net while Plasmoid was sucking up all of the soccer balls.

"I hope I can cure them." Estelle said.

"Be sure to use your powers wisely, that's what Dad and Aunt Sabrina said." Akito nodded.

Splodyhead and Plasmoid tried to attack Stitch with their teamwork as he came to stop them.

"Looks like Stitch might need back up." Akito said.

"Go, Akito, go!" Vincent called.

"YAUGH!" Akito did a battle cry and ran out onto the soccer field. He was soon by Stitch's side as Estelle began to try to get close enough to the two experiments. "It's okay, Stitch, I'm right here." he assured the blue alien.

"Thank you, Akito." Stitch smiled in his Alien language.

Akito smiled back, then glared to the two experiments as he looked ready to fight.

Estelle's hands glowed as she was ready to cure the two experiments. "I'm ready too..." the brown-haired girl whispered once she got set to take care of the experiments.

The two experiments soon got ready to fire at them. Stitch dodged the best that he could and Akito even kicked one of the projectiles like a soccer ball to knock down Splodyhead, and where he was unable to. Splodyhead then jumped down beside Plasmoid and the two experiments began shooting at their targets.

"Oh, come on!" Akito complained.

Stitch and Akito jumped and kicked as quick as they could. Estelle was almost inches away from the two experiments. Thanks to Stitch and Akito, the soccer net was getting banged up.

"Oops." Akito winced.

The experiments laughed as they then made Akito and Stitch fall, then looked curiously over.

"Stay right where you are!" Estelle ran to the experiments.

The experiments were too confused to do anything.

"Stitch? Guys?" Yuna was coming down the steps as Stitch and Akito were temporarily knocked out.

Estelle came in front of Splodyhead and Plasmoid without fear. Splodyhead and Plasmoid were both confused of why she wasn't afraid of them. Estelle cracked her knuckles which made her hands glow and she then put the palms of her hands onto the foreheads of the experiments. They were both very confused of why she did this and why her hands were glowing. Estelle concentrated very hard until they would be cured of their corruption from Hamsterviel.

* * *

"Stitch, what did you do?" Yuna asked once she saw the broken down soccer net.

"Meega? I didn't do it!" Stitch replied in defense.

"Trouble just follows you everywhere." Yuna frowned.

"I'm sure that trouble won't ever happen again." Vincent said.

"It was Hamsterviel, they had little H's right here!" Stitch pointed to his forehead.

"It's true!" Akito told her.

Estelle soon cured the two experiments. "There we go..." she then said like a nursing mother. "You guys should feel a lot better now."

"Thank you." Splodyhead smiled in alien language.

"Much appreciated it." Plasmoid added in.

Estelle smiled back.

"I think we have another problem." Felicity said.

"That being?" Vincent asked.

Felicity soon showed them what their new problem was. The other students had come out to see the sight and blamed the mess on Stitch.

"Oh, now we see what you mean." Akito said.

"This time it's not my fault!" Stitch frowned to Yuna.

"You have to believe him," Akito added. "He's telling the truth."

"It doesn't matter now," Yuna sighed and bowed her head. "I thought I got away from it all... But I never will, will I?" she then looked to Stitch with tears in her eyes. "Not while you're around."

"I think we better get going." Splodyhead said.

Estelle nodded to them.

"Sorry about the trouble... I don't know why we did it, we reformed a long time ago." Plasmoid commented.

"It was Hamsterviel that turned you both evil." Akito said.

"Don't worry, we're gonna stop him while we're here." Estelle said in determination.

"You kids remind us of an Earth being we once met way back in Hawaii," Splodyhead commented. "What was his name? August? Artemis?"

"Atticus." Akito and Estelle told him.

"That's it, Atticus." Splodyhead said.

"He's our father." Estelle told the experiments.

"Well, we can see the resemblance." Plasmoid said.

Akito and Estelle smiled. Vincent came over to his siblings.

"Especially in him, though _he_ has green eyes." Splodyhead commented about how Vincent looked more like Atticus than his siblings, but had Mo's green eyes.

"Yeah, most of us resemble Dad." Estelle said.

"Estelle has his hair, Vincent has his build, but I have his eyes." Akito smiled proudly.

"I'm sorry about your poor human friend... She reminds us of Lilo." Plasmoid said as they watched Yuna become upset that even when she moved to a new town, she had to face adventures with Stitch again.

"She kind of does." Splodyhead said.

Stitch felt so bad that he just decided to go back home before he would cause any more trouble to Yuna.

"Plasmoid? Splodyhead? Would you two mind keeping Stitch company?" Akito asked.

The two experiments nodded and followed Stitch home.

"That was easy." Felicity smiled to her cousins.

"With us, it almost is always easy." Akito said.

The four then high-fived each other.

"We should get inside." Vincent said.

"Come on then." Akito said.

Jessica looked angered while the other students looked curious as they went inside with Yuna.

* * *

Stitch soon told Tigerlilly of what happened at the school.

"Sounds like she's over you," Tigerlily said as she collected the mail. "Pack your bags, dude, you're history."

Stitch gasped and panic of horror of never seeing Yuna again, he had already lost Lilo.

"Just kidding, she'll come around," Tigerlily replied as she was about to unlock the front door, she then turned around only to see that Stitch was already gone. "Where'd he go?"

"He thought you were serious!" Plasmoid glared before he rushed off to the city.

Tigerlily looked down to the experiments in confusion and slight scare.

"Right, she doesn't speak Experiment." Splodyhead sighed.

"Pitiful humans..." Plasmoid shook his head.

"We better find Stitch." Splodyhead said.

Plasmoid nodded in agreement. The two of them soon went off to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Stitch's ears drooped as he was wandering through the city, feeling unfortunate because of Yuna's first day of a new school. Unknown to him, Gantu and Reuben who both had their memories of being good erased by Lady Delia.

"We meet again, 626..." Gantu said to himself as he took out a communicator, disguised as a human woman. "Come in, Dr. Hamsterviel, the target has been acquired."

"Not just him, but also Splodyhead and Plasmoid." Reuben added.

"GAH!" The alien rodent growled and turned sharply. "You made me drop my little rubber ducky! Just get on with it, you nitwit!"

"Consider it done." Gantu replied and put his communicator in his pocket.

"Maybe it's the dress, but you sound more confident than usual." Reuben commented as he was making yet another sandwich.

Splodyhead was beginning to snicker as he saw Gantu in a dress.

"What?" Plasmoid asked.

"Check it out." Splodyhead pointed to the whale-headed alien.

Plasmoid soon started to laugh at Gantu. Splodyhead and Plasmoid laughed together. Gantu glared until he saw both experiments didn't have an H on their foreheads.

"I dunno if pink's your color." Reuben said as he lathered mustard on a piece of bread.

"625, we have a problem." Gantu said.

"That outfit?" Reuben smirked.

Gantu then shoved away the food.

"Hey, I just made those!" Reuben pouted.

Gantu soon showed Reuben what he meant.

"Oh..." Reuben then said. "How come they aren't with H's on their heads anymore?"

"That's what we have to find out." Gantu replied.

Plasmoid and Splodyhead both soon went to keep up with Stitch. Stitch felt so depressed from what Yuna's cousin said and what had happened in school. He just couldn't fit anywhere, could he?

"Stitch, wait!" Plasmoid called out.

"Huh?" Stitch looked over. "Oh... Cousins..."

"Where are you going?" Splodyhead asked.

"Just somewhere I can belong..." Stitch pouted.

"But you belong with that girl, um, what's her name again?" Splodyhead asked.

"Yuna." Stitch replied, he then went to go wait for a bus to take him out of town.

"No, wait, Stitch, stop!" Plasmoid called out.

The bus stopped and Stitch climbed into it.

"Hope you got exact change." the driver said.

Stitch looked to see his cousin in shock. "Reuben?" he then asked. "You drive a bus now?"

"Yes, and you should've taken a cab." Gantu replied darkly.

Splodyhead and Plasmoid were about to jump in and save the day.

"TRAITORS!" Gantu snarled at the two experiments.

"Leave our cousin alone!" Splodyhead and Plasmoid hissed.

"This looks bad." Reuben said.

"You will all pay!" Gantu glared as he took out the glass containers.

"We can take 'em." Splodyhead said.

"We have before and we will again." Plasmoid added.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Reuben asked.

"A human girl used her power to cure us from those H's on our heads." Splodyhead said.

"You should try it." Plasmoid added with a smirk.

Gantu then grabbed the three experiments and trapped them in one container. "This was supposed to be just for 626 until you two betrayed us!"

"Yeah, we don't care that we betrayed you guys." Plasmoid said.

"You will learn the hard way then." Gantu sneered.

Reuben then drove off the bus and Gantu laughed wickedly as his mission was accomplished.

* * *

 ** _Back at Yuna's place..._**

Mo and Pleakley were arranging flowers together.

"It's so nice of you to help me, Mo." Pleakley said.

"Well, what can I say? I love flowers." Mo smiled.

"I can tell." Pleakley said.

Yuna was then coming back with the Fudo siblings and Felicity.

"Hey, Pleakley, you're all moved in, I see." Yuna smiled to the one-eyed alien.

"He sure is." Mo said.

"Come in, come in, and feast your eyes!" Pleakley called.

"The house sure looks great." Akito said.

"It really is tres chic." Estelle agreed like a fashionista.

"Why, thank you, um, Estelle, right?" Pleakley asked.

"That's me," Estelle smiled. "It's so flowery."

"I knew she'd love it." Mo smirked to her daughter.

"Where's Jumba and Dad?" Vincent asked.

"In Jumba's new lab." Pleakley said.

"This, I gotta see." Vincent smiled.

"I have a feeling we just might." Akito said as he took a step back.

Mo shook a chill down her spine as she remembered something Jumba told her in youth and it seemed to be coming back to haunt her somehow. Down came Jumba's lab with the mad scientist, Atticus, and the experiment known as Kiwi.

"Kiwi, is that you?" Mo asked.

Kiwi looked up to Mo and jumped in her arms and hugged her instantly.

"How's my favorite experiment?" Mo smiled.

"I'm doing great." Kiwi smiled back before looking to see the kids and waved to them with a smile.

"Kids, this is the experiment I created with Jumba before the battle between Leroy and Stitch." Mo informed her children.

"It's nice to meet you, Kiwi." Akito smiled.

Kiwi soon noticed Stitch wasn't with the kids. "Where cousin?" He then asked.

"Stitch?" Mo looked for the beloved blue alien.

Kiwi nodded with a pout.

"Where's Stitch?" Mo asked her kids.

"At home, but he might be upset." Vincent said.

"Oh, no..." Mo frowned. "What happened?"

Vincent was about to answer when they were getting a call from The Grand Councilwoman.

"That sounds important." Estelle replied.

"The Grand Councilwoman..." Mo whispered in memory.

The image of the figure head alien female soon came on screen. The kids were in awe to see her up close and in person like this.

"Aloha." The Grand Councilwoman greeted.

"Aloha." Mo replied back with a friendly smile.

"What's up?" Atticus added.

"Why, Atticus and Mo... I haven't seen you all in what feels like an eternity." The Grand Councilwoman noted.

"Sure feels that way." Mo smiled.

"So, what seems to be the big news, Miss Councilwoman?" Atticus asked.

 ** _'I have some very disturbing news,'_** The Grand Councilwoman informed. ** _'We just discovered that someone has stolen every last one of the genetic experiments that Jumba has left in our care.'_**

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

 ** _'Worse, a stolen spacecraft was seen in the facility.'_** The Grand Councilwoman continued.

Everyone then gasped again out of fear.

 ** _'Please stop doing that, it's annoying,'_** The Grand Councilwoman told them. **_'I suggest you keep your eyes open and be ready for trouble.'_**

"Who stole them?" Mo asked.

"Oh, no, is Hamsterviel back?!" Atticus then asked.

"I thought he was in jail with those Leroy clones." Cherry scoffed as she walked in.

 ** _'Lady Delia's ship was spotted there.'_ **The Grand Councilwoman said.

Mo's eyes widened as she remembered that name that Jumba told her. It was many years ago, but she remembered it. "Oh, this is bad, this is bad, this is really, really bad." She panicked.

"Is Hamsterviel involved?" Pleakley wondered.

"Don't use that word!" Jumba snapped as he shook his fists. "She doesn't even like him!"

"Who's Lady Delia?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna, you there?" Tigerlily suddenly came over.

"What is it, Tigerlily?" Yuna asked.

"Stitch left this note." Tigerlily handed her a piece of paper.

"What's it say?" Kiwi asked.

" **'I'm going away so trouble will follow me and stop following you'.** " Yuna read aloud before gasping in heartbreak.

"We better find him before he does something stupid." Tigerlily suggested.

"Knowing Stitch, he'll just take the next bus out of here." Atticus said.

"What's the problem?" Pleakley asked. "I think it's a very sweet sentiment."

"You are being big booby," Jumba scoffed. "It means 626 is alone and defenseless against enemies!"

"Please tell me you found a way to track him down." Atticus said to the four-eyed alien.

"Luckily, Jumba has," Jumba replied as he worked on his machine to track down his experiment. "While he was sleeping, I implanted WiFi GPS, if he's anywhere in this dimension, I will find him."

"That's great, so why isn't it showing where he is?" Felicity asked.

"Rats... Should've gone with 4G..." Jumba mumbled which made Pleakley scream in distress.

"That's it, he's doomed, kaput, lost forever!" Pleakley cried out.

"Oh, man, what have I done?" Yuna whimpered. "To say that to him after all he's done for me..."

Mo put her hand on Yuna's shoulder to comfort her, but her eye soon glowed as she began to see what Yuna could see through flashbacks like in Camp Everfree like Sunset Shimmer was able to do. Akito and Estelle's eyes soon glowed the same way and where they saw the same thing.

* * *

 _Yuna and Stitch were show sitting on the beach and watching the sunset together._

 _"What's up?" Stitch asked his new human best friend. "Why so sad?"_

 _"Oh, Tigerlily's moving to the main island and Grandma wants me to go with her," Yuna sighed as the waves gently splashed. "But I don't wanna go. It means leaving my home and everybody."_

 _"Yuna, we're Ohana!" Stitch told her._

 _"Huh?" Yuna looked down at him._

 _"That means where you go, I go," Stitch replied before holding out his pinkie. "Forever."_

 _Yuna giggled and linked pinkies with him. "Yeah... Forever."_

 _That word soon seemed to echo._

* * *

Mo, Akito, and Estelle blinked as they were back in the present day as Yuna stared at her pinkie.

"I'm sorry, Stitch." Yuna whimpered as she began to cry.

Estelle's eyes seemed to be filled with tears as she found that memory emotional.

"Aw, Sis..." Akito gently hugged his sister to comfort her.

Estelle sniffled as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Good news!" Jumba announced. "I have located him! Uh, bad news, he's on Hamsterviel's space station..."

"Well, then let's go save him." Vincent said.

"Come on." Jumba nodded.

They all then rushed off to a spacecraft to go into outer space to save Stitch.

"Ohana means family, and family means we stick together; hold on, Stitch, we're coming!" The kids said.

They then went straight to space after Pleakley buckled up.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Stitch, Splodyhead, Plasmoid, Hamsterviel, Gantu, and Reuben as the evil rodent alien contacted a female alien..._**

"You actually caught him? Bravo!" Lady Delia sounded pleased. "Now bring him to me and don't break him."

"It shall be done," Hamsterviel bowed to her. "And as for the traitorous two experiments?"

"Bring them afterwards, I'll deal with them later." Lady Delia replied.

"Yes, my mistress." Hamsterviel bowed once more before seeming to teleport away.

Lady Delia laughed wickedly as all was going her way. "Poor people would never suspect it, but I enjoy a good laugh as much as the next girl, in fact, I can be a fun person when things go my way," she said to herself maliciously. "And right now, that's exactly the way things are going! Isn't that right, my darling?"

Two red dangerous eyes opened up.

* * *

 ** _Back with the others..._**

"Now what?" Pleakley asked nervously.

"We break in." Atticus said.

Jumba pushed a button which made a metal arm spring out and grab onto the space station to break in. Hamsterviel chuckled darkly as he had Stitch in a container, knocked out and immobile. He then heard a disturbance which made him shake and roll on the floor slightly while yelping. Plasmoid and Splodyhead had also been in the same container as Stitch.

"Good work, Jumba." AKito and Estelle said on the way into the space station.

"Please to hurry!" Jumba told them.

"We are." Vincent said.

A door with a big H on it opened and they then walked through it.

"Stitch!" Yuna gasped as she ran to the glass container. "Hey, wake up!"

"Plasmoid and Splodyhead are in there too." Felicity recognized.

"There's gotta be something to open the container." Mo said.

"I wonder what this does?" Pleakley asked himself as he pushed random buttons which actually freed the trapped experiments.

"Huh, that did it." Atticus said.

"It's okay, I'm here, you're safe now." Yuna cradled Stitch.

"Oh, no, Stitch, don't die again!" Atticus cried as he thought back to when he was glitched up until Lilo was able to bring him back through the power of love.

Akito listened in for the three experiments heart beats.

"Please, Stitch, wake up!" Yuna begged as she began to cry.

Stitch soon sniffled from her tears and began to wake up after Akito could hear their heartbeats. He wiped Yuna's tears before he then suddenly sneezed. Splodyhead and Plasmoid both soon woke up.

"Oh, thank Celestia you guys are okay." Estelle smiled to the other experiments as Yuna was mostly concerned about Stitch.

Yuna soon hugged Stitch tightly.

"You!" Jumba glared as he held up Hamsterviel by his cape. "You are to give back all my experiments you stole!"

"Fool!" Hamsterviel glared back. "Why do you waste time here? The girl's school friends are on vacation!"

"My school friends?" Yuna asked out of confusion.

"Oh, that's right, you don't have any!" Hamsterviel smirked.

"Ahem!" The Fudo cousins glared.

Hamsterviel glared right back at them.

"Besides, how will you be able to hurt anyone at school when Splodyhead and Plasmoid are right here?" Felicity smirked.

"Easy, we got to make copies of them before putting them in the container with 626." Hamsterviel said.

"You bad, gerbil, bunny!" Felicity glared.

"HAMSTER!" Hamsterviel glared back.

The screen soon shows the soccer field.

"That's the soccer field!" Yuna noticed.

"Shall we begin the attack on these innocent children?" Gantu turned his face to the screen.

"Yes, commence Operation: Field Kick!" Hamsterviel nodded.

"Gantu?!" Atticus, Mo, Jumba, Pleakley, and the experiments gasped.

"He must be forgetting about last time together from Experiment 303's memory wiping!" Jumba suggested, referring to Amnesio of why Gantu was bad again.

"No, you idiots, it's because Lady Delia erased his and 625's memories with her memory erasing machine." Hamsterviel smirked.

"That was a good guess though." Estelle said to Jumba.

"We better get to the soccer field." Akito said.

"Yeah, so see ya." Felicity said to Hamsterviel before pushing him against the window with her foot with her unholy strength.

* * *

They soon made their way to the soccer field. They rushed over as the kids cried and gasped at the misfortune being plagued upon them, and where the two copies of Spodyhead and Plasmoid were doing a good job at making the field dangerous and stinky.

"Run for your lives!" Pleakley warned the children. "Panic! Panic!"

"Man, that stinks!" A boy grunted as he covered his nose.

"Watch out!" Yuna tackled him out of the way.

The boy that she tackled to save his life was the same boy from entrance of the school.

"Sorry about that, you okay?" Yuna asked since she was on top of him.

"I wish I had your defense..." The boy muttered weakly.

"Why's one of the new girls sitting on my boyfriend?!" Jessica glared before gasping and covering her mouth and nose as she ran from an incoming stink bomb. "Ah! Stink bomb!"

The stink bomb then missed her and hit the tree which cut it from its stump and was about to fall and crush Yuna and the boy. Stitch soon grew his extra arms and caught the tree before it could crush Yuna.

"Thanks, Stitch." Yuna smiled.

Plasmoid and Splodyhead were soon in front of their copies, ready to fight them. Plasmoid and Splodyhead nodded to each other and then went to attack their evil copies. And where Splodyhead's attack was actually how he was designed to attack. Stitch helped his cousins by throwing down the tree right next to Plasmoid's evil clone. Plasmoid's evil clone dodged the tree. Plasmoid then tackled his evil clone from behind. Stitch helped by kicking the stink bombs like soccer balls and that had knocked out the evil clone.

"Splodyhead, make his eyes water!" Gantu commanded the evil experiment clone.

Splodyhead's evil clone soon shot out multiple stink bombs. Stitch caught them all inside the soccer net and threw them right back. The bombs all exploded, much to Gantu's dismay. That had made both copies vanish.

"All's well that ends well, eh, Jumba?" Pleakley smiled.

"Is like a memory." Jumba smiled back in agreement.

"Sure is." Mo smiled.

* * *

They then returned back to the house to have a special dinner together.

"It's too bad Jumba's missing this, but let's have a toast." Pleakley decided as he lifted his glass.

"Here's to us!" The others chimed together and even Tigerlily joined in.

"Coming!" Jumba's voice called down from the attic/lab.

The rooms then suddenly changed which disorientated them all slightly.

"Now to make sure these two can't be corrupted again." Jumba said as he put Plasmoid and Splodyhead through a machine to make sure Hamsterviel couldn't control them ever again and be good again like when Lilo met them.

After a brief glow, they were still good.

"Aren't they adorable?" Jumba smiled to the others.

"They sure are." Estelle smiled back.

"Cousins!" Stitch beamed.

Splodyhead then snorted out a fume which was pleasant smelling like a perfume and not a stink bomb.

"That smells heavenly~" Yuna smiled before teasing Stitch. "Hey, why can't you do that?"

"That's not what Stitch has in his programing." Mo said.

Kiwi nodded in agreement as he sat on Mo's shoulder.

"Now that that's over, can finally settle into our new home!" Pleakley smiled. "And find a good source for wicker furniture... Won't that be exciting?"

"Yeah." Mo smiled.

"Oh, you bet..." Yuna added uneasily.

"Oki taka!" Stitch agreed. "Let's eat!"

"Yeah!" The kids cheered.

"And the first thing I'm gonna do tomorrow is make some friends!" Yuna proclaimed.

"And don't worry, Yuna, I'll help you!" Stitch added.

"Maybe you should let me break the ice, K?" Yuna asked nervously.

"Yeah, we don't need a repeat of today." Akito smiled nervously.

Larvitar soon came out of his Pokeball.

"Hey, Larvitar." Akito smiled to his Pokemon.

Stitch, Splodyhead, and Plasmoid soon began to sniff Larvitar. Larvitar laughed as that kind of tickled.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" Mo smiled to the aliens. "Guys, this is Akito's Larvitar, he's a Pokemon."

"What planet is Pokemon species from?" Jumba pondered.

"Earth." Atticus said.

"They're these pocket monsters that you can catch and train to fight others," Mo added. "Estelle, Vincent, Felicity?"

Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity then released their Teddiursa, Mismagius, and Vulpix. Akito and Estelle soon brought out Ponyta and the Ralts twins.

"You doing good, Ponyta?" Akito cooed to his second favorite Pokemon.

"Where are we?" Ponyta asked after nodding.

"We're on an island somewhere in Japan." Akito said.

"Wow... Pokemon..." Yuna whispered in awestruck. "I heard some of the boys in school talk about them."

Vulpix seemed to nuzzle up to Yuna, finding her friendly.

"Oh, he's so cute, like a little fox." Yuna smiled down to Vulpix.

"Yeah, he's a Fire Fox Pokemon." Vincent smiled proudly of his Pokemon.

"His fur is so soft." Yuna smiled as she pet Vulpix while humming a song that she remembered after one dream adventure experience of Remmy.

Vulpix smiled back while holding against Yuna.

"That song..." Atticus whispered.

"It's okay, Atticus..." Cherry comforted as she knew exactly how he felt. "That was years ago, we're all okay now."

"That's a lovely melody, Yuna." Estelle smiled.

"Thanks, my mother hummed it to me when I was a baby." Yuna said.

Atticus wiped his eyes.

"Are you okay, Detective Fudo?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, sorry..." Atticus replied. "My mother used to sing me that song too when I was a baby."

"I guess every mom must have that song in their head to sing to their kids." Yuna smiled.

"It reminds me of Dumbo too..." Atticus wiped his eyes.

"Oh, you mean the elephant with the largest ears and that can fly?" Yuna smiled.

"I see Dumbo is still down in history..." Cherry sounded proud.

"Yeah, we met him when he was born and we helped him show how great he was..." Atticus replied before sighing. "I just can't believe Mrs. Jumbo's friends could be so cruel and picking on him just for being different."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day soon came. Mostly everyone was still asleep, but Yuna soon woke up the other kids so they wouldn't be late for school.

"Mom, we're going now." Akito said.

"Okay, honey, have fun." Mo smiled wearily.

"We will." Estelle said.

Mo then turned over to get some more sleep.

* * *

Stitch and Yuna were biking to school again as it was another beautiful day on the Japanese Island, and where Akito and the others were getting to school by hoverboards. Jessica was showing her friends a picture of the cute boy on the soccer field known as Hiroman. Akito and the others soon arrived.

"Excuse us, Jessica!" Felicity yelled out as they zipped by the popular girl as she stumbled with her photo of her with Hiroman.

"Yuna, don't forget your gym bag!" Stitch told her.

"Thanks, Stitch!" Yuna replied as she grabbed her bag and rushed inside with the others. "Okay, you guys, this is it... If I can make a friend with Jessica, then I can make a friend with anybody."

"I don't think Jessica's worth your time." Vincent muttered.

"Yeah, she's just one of those mean girls." Estelle said.

Yuna pouted to them which made them sigh and gave in to let her try becoming friends with Jessica. Jessica smiled as she showed her friends a fashion magazine on her desk. Hiroman soon walked over to Yuna.

"Hey, it's that kid from the soccer field." Akito recognized.

"He looks kinda cool." Vincent said.

Yuna kept trying to impress Jessica and her friends, but it was no use.

"Hey, you're the new kids." Hiroman said.

"That's right." Felicity nodded.

"Yep." Akito added.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Hiroman replied.

"You seem nice." Estelle smiled as she hoped that he would be nice enough to Yuna.

Jessica made plans for her and her friends to check out the new dessert place.

"Oh, I love dessert!" Yuna suddenly jumped in. "My favorite is mochi, have you guys ever had mochi? Hey, want me to teach you all how to pound mochi rice paste?"

Akito and the others could already tell this wouldn't end well.

"Oh, you'll love it, it's a blast!" Yuna beamed. "Everybody grabs a big mallet and goes down to the river bank. Then all together, we go 'Pounding, Pounding Grains of Rice, Into a paste that tastes so nice'!"

The other students soon walked by and awkwardly stared at Yuna as Jessica and her friends had already left.

"Yuna, they already left." Felicity said.

Yuna saw that that was true and looked defeated.

"I don't think she wants to be your friend." Felicity said.

"You don't need her, Yuna, you can have us." Akito told the girl.

"That's right." Estelle nodded.

"You guys wanna see the new Kung-Fu movie this weekend then?" Yuna asked them as she knew she could trust them as her friends.

"You know it." Akito smiled.

Yuna soon did some moves and Akito laughed as he did the same moves as her.

"Just forget about Jessica, she sounds like that Myrtle Edmonds girl that Aunt Darla told us about." Estelle comforted Yuna.

"Yeah, only, I don't think that she has parent issues." Vincent said.

Yuna seemed a little sad at the mention of parents.

"Oops, sorry." Vincent frowned.

"It's okay..." Yuna replied quietly.

"So, how about that movie?" Akito asked.

Yuna smiled to her as the girl with glasses walked by with a book in her hands. "Hmm... Maybe I should ask her how to be friends with Jessica." She suggested to the others.

"If you wanna be friends with Jessica, you just need to laugh at things that aren't really funny." The girl told Yuna as she adjusted her glasses.

"Booooring!" Akito and Estelle complained in unison.

* * *

Unfortunately, Yuna was going to try that. Felicity and her cousins just decided to do other things to fill their time since Yuna was busy trying to be friends with Jessica. Estelle hummed the intro to Swan Lake as she practiced her ballet moves. Akito was practicing his karate skills by himself behind Yuna's house. Vincent was doing, what else? Painting. Felicity wasn't sure what to do, so she was just reading a book that Cherry gave her which was a journal of all her adventures. Mo soon came into Yuna's room to find out what she was doing. Yuna was trying to laugh, but since it was forced, it sounded awkward and uncomfortable.

"Yuna, what are you doing?" Mo asked the girl.

"Trying to make a fake laugh." Yuna said.

"Why on Earth are you trying to make a fake laugh?" Mo then asked out of amusement.

"So Jessica will be my friend." Yuna replied.

"Isn't she that mean girl that the kids told me and Atticus about?" Mo asked.

"She's not mean, she's going to be my new friend and then everyone in school will be my friend." Yuna replied.

Mo sighed as she knew that Yuna needed a mom figure. "Listen, Yuna..." she then said softly. "If someone likes you just because you suck up to them, then who needs them? Real friends love you for who you are."

"You really think so?" Yuna asked.

"I know so..." Mo told her.

"Can I at least try to become friends with her?" Yuna asked.

Mo sighed as she knew Yuna would have to learn the hard way. "All right, you can try, but don't say I didn't warn you..." she then said.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Fudo!" Yuna giggled.

Mo hid an eye roll and shook her head.

* * *

Stitch and Pleakley soon saw Yuna trying to work on her fake laugh. Mo came downstairs as Atticus was on the phone with his secretary.

"I'm sorry, Ruthie, but I promised my wife and kids..." Atticus said before sighing. "Please, get someone else, get Kringle, we met at the Plaza at Christmastime where my niece lives, he arrested Brooks Oliver."

"Alright, alright." His secretary sighed.

"Sorry, Mo, Ruthie says work is flooding in..." Atticus told his wife.

"If you need to go, then you can go..." Mo said softly.

"No, I'm not letting work come between us and our reunion with Stitch." Atticus replied.

"And besides, there are other detectives that can handle the cases." Patch said.

"That's right, boy." Atticus said, petting his fully grown dog.

"Can we go play with Stitch?" Scruffy smiled up to his father.

"Sure, he's upstairs." Patch smiled back.

"Yay!" Scruffy cheered before running upstairs.

Dot then followed after her brother. Colette smiled proudly as she lay next to Patch. Stitch was now preoccupied as the Pokemon seem to have the same idea as the pups.

"Aww..." Scruffy and Dot pouted to their pets' Pokemon as they got to Stitch first.

"I wish I had a pet..." Felicity pouted.

"Maybe someday you will." Mismagius said.

"That would be nice..." Felicity told her Ghost Pokemon.

"Indeed." Mismagius smiled.

Felicity smiled back to her Pokemon. Pleakley decided to help Yuna out with her problem and told her the only way to be Jessica's friend was to spy on her, and where the next day, they would do just that and where Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity were going with her. Pleakely wore a coat and sunglasses as they did some spy work.

* * *

Jessica and her friends explored the Mall and they didn't know that they were being followed.

"This is so weird." Estelle whispered.

The three popular girls were in front of a candy stand as the group had followed behind.

"Ah, so fattening..." Jessica smiled. "If our teacher were to ever find out, you know what she'd do?! She'd make us dance the Flamenco!" she then cleared her throat which cued her friends to force laughter.

"I don't get it." Felicity whispered.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent could only shrug in agreement. Stitch was cringing in disgust while Pleakley took notes on the girls.

"Where are they going to now?" Felicity whispered.

Jessica then took her friends to a clothing store to check out the newest trends.

"Think pink: A better way of life..." Estelle read aloud noticed a Coco Chanel tag which reminded her of Eloise.

"Nice." Felicity smiled.

Jessica soon did corny jokes and messed around with her friends while Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity just watched in deadpan.

"Is Yuna sure she wants to be friends with Jessica?" Felicity whispered to her cousins.

"I'm just curious how this girl is even popular." Estelle replied as she felt unimpressed by Jessica's 'fun'.

Yuna was soon shocked about what she had to do to become Jessica's friend. Even Pleakley found this ridiculous.

They soon came back from their spying with their results.

"Their sense of humor aside, they strike me as normal human girls..." Pleakley replied as he listed the interests and tastes that Jessica and her friends had.

Kiwi bleched out of disgust before he got himself some fruit. He soon drew on the picture of Jessica and where Stitch added in some of his own drawings on the picture. The pets and Pokemon giggled as Stitch drew on Jessica's face for his own amusement.

"I have it!" Pleakley snapped his fingers in victory once he had an idea. "Jumba, wanna help me make some pastries and sweets?"

"Love to!" Jumba smiled. "Perhaps with hidden doomsday device hidden inside custard filling."

"We better get Mom and Dad to help with the food." Akito said.

"What do you have in mind?" Estelle asked the noodly alien.

"Get ready for the newest, coolest, trendiest low-fat dessert shop in town!" Pleakley announced.

"I can already tell this won't end well." Vincent said.

Atticus and Mo groaned as they were dragged into this.

* * *

The kids soon informed Jessica and her friends about the so-called all the rage place.

"Never heard of it," Jessica folded her arms. "Does this super cool place even exist?"

"Oh, sure it does." Estelle smirked.

"Mm-hmm!" Yuna also nodded.

"Only the best of the best know about it." Akito smirked.

"If anyone would, we thought it'd be you." Felicity added.

"Especially you, Jessica." Vincent smirked.

"It's like, all the rage," Yuna added. "You guys wanna check it out after school?"

"Yeah, right," One girl huffed. "How can this place be all the rage if we haven't even heard of it?!"

"It's very exclusive, not just anyone can get in." Akito said.

"Only the innest of the in crowds know about this place." Yuna smirked.

"So how would you all know?" Jessica glared as her left eye twitched.

"Oh, don't you know our father is the famous Detective Fudo?" Akito smirked as he referred to himself and his siblings.

"Also my goduncle." Felicity added, trying her best to be boastful.

"Come on, Jessica, if the kids of Detective Fudo have heard of it, you sure have, right?" Yuna smirked herself.

This seemed to cause Jessica to go wide-eyed and where her friends soon got interested. She then acted like she knew all along and her friends, being the sheep that they were, went along with it. The others giggled as the girls begged Jessica to take them and asked her where it was. This was the opportunity that Yuna was were hoping for.

"Hey, we're going after school, let's all go." Yuna told the mean girls with a wink.

"Guess we might as well," Jessica forced a smile. "'Cuz if you all know about it, it won't be cool for very long. Well, maybe it will still be cool with you four there." She then added, referring to the Fudo siblings.

"Yes!" Yuna cheered in victory.

* * *

After school, the girls were taken to a place called Chez Pleakley.

"Chez Pleakley?" Jessica asked, unimpressed.

"It's French, I think it's pronounced 'Pleak- _Lay_ '." Estelle replied, using an accent.

"Oui." Felicity added for defense.

They soon entered inside.

Pleakley bowed to them as he was dressed like a waiter. "Welcome youngsters, right this way to the VIP lounge." he then opened Stitch's mouth and put his claw against the record player to provide music.

 _'This is not going to end well.'_ Estelle thought to herself with a sigh.

"For such a happening place, it's not very happening." Jessica scoffed.

Pleakley soon came back in the room with drinks.

"So, where are these great desserts?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, the chefs are whipping up something I guarantee to be out of this world." Pleakley smirked.

"I wonder who the chefs are?" Vincent said.

"Wait, who is this?" Yuna wondered as she found a photograph. "Hey, it's one of those haunted photos! I saw a documentary about them on TV! See? Way in the background is a ghost or a spirit!"

"What're you talking about, that's a picture of me hanging out with Hiroman, give it!" Jessica glared and swiped the photo out of her hands. "Who gave you permission to touch it? It's incredibly special!"

"Sorry, she didn't know." Felicity said.

"Ooh, I think I smell dessert on its way!" Pleakley smiled nervously.

"Leave my things alone!" Jessica roared at Yuna.

"With pleasure!" Yuna glared.

Mo soon came out with the deserts.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Pleakley was relieved to see Mo.

"Hopefully my snickerdoodles will solve everything." Mo smiled as she made her trademark dessert which was loved in her house. Another dessert she served was cookies.

Jumba chuckled as he had helped Mo like when she used to help his lab.

"I hope you like them." Mo smiled.

The Fudo siblings beamed to see their mothrr's snickerdoodles, but they were soon confused of the dessert that had come with the cookies.

"Whoa, what _is_ it?" One girl asked.

"You expect us to eat _that_?" The other asked.

"Uh, Jumba, what is that?" Mo whispered.

"Is fat free bunja." Jumba smiled.

"Well, I just hope that it tastes better than it looks." Estelle said.

"If you like it so much then you eat it!" Jessica snapped.

Stitch then ate it and shared with the puppies and Pokemon. What happened next was crazy. They all turned red and yelled out as they suddenly felt hot.

"Jumba?!" Mo looked over.

"Not finding nutmeg in pantry, I am substituting with rocket fuel for extra flavor," Jumba explained. "Great chefs must improvise."

"Yes, but not by adding rocket fuel into the food!" Mo glared.

Stitch and the others hopped around until they crashed onto the table, smashing it into the floor.

Yuna saw that Stitch was on Jessica's picture and tried to get it, only for it to rip in half. "Uh, does anyone have sticky tape?" She then smiled sheepishly.

"This just proves I was right about you!" Jessica glared at her. "You're a total loser! We're out of here."

Akito soon got Stitch off the other half of the picture.

Jessica swiped it out of his hand and smirked as she took his hands. "I'll forgive you if you go out with me~"

"Sorry, but I'm already taken." Akito said.

"Humph! Then fine for you." Jessica huffed as she soon left with her friends.

"You're the only one for me." Akito smiled to his picture of Emi he kept in his bandanna.

"Well, that didn't work out as planned." Yuna sighed.

"Oh, Yuna..." Mo frowned as she felt sad for the girl.

* * *

They soon went back to Tigerlily's house.

"I'm home!" Yuna called out to her cousin.

"Just in time to do the shopping." Tigerlily smirked as she handed a list.

"Aw, I thought it was your turn to do the shopping today!" Yuna pouted.

"And where it _is_ her turn." Mo said.

"I would, but the rain frizzes my hair." Tigerlily smirked innocently.

"Why not? Let's make it a total dump on Yuna day..." Yuna groaned.

"No, Yuna, let me handle the groceries." Mo said.

"Are you sure, Mrs. Fudo?" Yuna asked.

"It's my job as a housewife." Mo saluted as she showed passion to her job even if she was just home all day with the kids.

"Well, okay." Yuna said as she then handed Mo the list.

Mo smiled as she took the list and decided to do the shopping for Yuna and Tigerlily. She soon went out to do the groceries. She checked the list as she went out.

"I usually look for a silver lining, but I don't think these clouds have any..." Yuna sighed as she stared out the window.

"It might get better." Vincent said.

* * *

Mo hummed to herself as she bought the food for the family and she soon saw the mean girl of school all alone. "Oh, Jessica," Mo greeted the girl as she took out her umbrella. "You shouldn't be out and alone in the rain. Why don't you walk with me so you'll be dry?"

"Where'd you get that?" Jessica eyed how different the umbrella seemed.

"My sister Gloriosa made it," Mo replied with a proud smile. "She made it with recycled old swimsuits."

"If I had to decide either to be dry or be wet in the rain, I'd rather be wet!" Jessica told her.

Jessica's friends soon rushed over with their own umbrellas and one for her.

"Fine by me..." Mo huffed and then walked off to get back to Tigerlily's place as she held her sister's umbrella for her which was a wedding present for her and Atticus.

Hiroman seemed to be there as he saw how Jessica treated Mo. It was wrong, especially since Mo was an adult. Mo sighed as she looked up to the umbrella made for her.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"And this is for you and Atticus, I made it out of recycled swimming suits." Gloriosa told Mo as she stood with Timber and they were both very proud._

 _"Oh, you guys are the best!" Mo beamed to her biological siblings from Camp Everfree._

 _"Just remember to always be happy for who you are and no matter what anyone says, don't let them get to you." Timber told her._

 _Mo smiled up to them as she hugged them._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Mo took a deep breath and kept walking with the groceries with her umbrella made by Gloriosa.

After the rain stopped, Yuna was at Pleakley and Jumba's place, still looking rather down.

"How was your day?" Pleakely smiled cheerfully to Yuna. He soon saw Yuna looking anything but happy.

"The poor dear." Mo softly cooed to poor Yuna.

"That bad, huh?" Pleakley asked Yuna.

"It wasn't the best..." Yuna sulked. "No matter what I do to try to fit in with the others, it's just not working. Life's so hard when you're different from everyone around you."

"Aww... I have no idea what that's like." Pleakley said.

"Pleakley!" Mo hissed as that wasn't helping.

"I wouldn't have thought it would be like this..." Yuna sighed. "Why can't I just be like everybody else?"

Mo frowned as she had to think of something to get Yuna to be okay with her being her.

"The waves are perfect! Cowabunga!" Stitch cheered.

This was confusing for Yuna, Pleakley, and Mo.

"Come on, Yuna, time to rock the wild turf!" Stitch smiled to Yuna.

"And he means the wind." Akito smiled.

They then went outside.

Pleakley walked further away and waved once he got to a spot. "All right, first one to hit me wins!"

"Uh, or maybe, the first to reach the end wins!" Mo added.

"Go on, Hang Ten." Stitch smiled up to Yuna.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

"I kinda outgrew this stuff years ago," Yuna smiled nervously. "You know that, right?"

"Sit your butt down!" Stitch told Yuna and made her sit down.

"And just go with the flow." Vincent smiled as he gave her a push.

Yuna yelped as she slid down the hall.

"Bon voyage!" Stitch called out.

"See ya at the bottom!" Akito called out as he joined in the fun.

"I'm coming too!" Scruffy laughed as he ran and then rolled down the hill into a ball shape like Sonic the Hedgehog in the video games.

Stitch joined in the fun too. "Cowabunga!" he cheered as he slid further down.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Yuna glared as she tried to beat him this time.

Stitch soon fell back and where Scruffy got to the bottom with Akito and Yuna.

"Whoa, you really caught some air!" Yuna told Stitch.

"You okay?" Akito asked.

Stitch then sneezed and a flower popped out from his nostril. This caused both Akito and Yuna to laugh.

"Welcome back, Yuna." Stitch smiled since the girl was happy again.

"Huh?" Yuna asked, confused.

"I think what he means is that a smile suits you," Pleakley smiled. "It's who you are, Yuna. It's why we love you."

"It's true." Akito smiled.

"You know what? You guys are right," Yuna then smiled as she wiped her eyes. "I'm just me and that's all I need to be." She soon saw Estelle brushing Teddy's fur while humming a song.

* * *

Teddy smiled as Estelle brushed his fur. "Mama, can you sing that song you made up?" He smiled.

"Sure," Estelle smiled back before taking a deep breath and then started to sing. "We're surrounded by the ocean and the sky is always blue our good deeds are rewarded our dreams are coming true~ On your journey through life friends will through each day knowing you can always count on them we'll guide you on the way!~ Ichariba chodei we are one big family and we always will be just like cousins you can count on me~"

Yuna soon looked like she knew that song. Everyone else seemed to enjoy this song, especially the other Pokemon and the puppies.

"Estelle, where did you hear that song from?" Yuna asked.

"In one of my dreams..." Estelle hummed in thought. "Maybe Mom sang it to me as a baby."

"That song... We used to sing it back on the island that I lived on." Yuna said.

"Yeah?" Estelle replied.

"Have you guys ever been?" Yuna wondered then.

"Which island are you from?" Akito asked as he walked over with Scruffy and Larvitar.

Yuna began to explain of which island she was from.

"Hmm..." Akito and Estelle hummed in thought.

* * *

Later on after a better time together, they were back home.

"And that's where I'm from." Yuna said.

"That name does sound familiar... I think I spent a honeymoon with Atticus there while we left the kids with Jessica and her Day Care with Bonnie." Mo commented.

"Possibly." Atticus said.

Mo and Atticus smirked to each other before kissing each other.

"Eww!" Akito and Estelle cringed.

Atticus's cell phone soon rang.

Atticus answered it and walked off. "Talk to me."

"I hope that's not work." Vincent hoped as he was petting Vulpix.

 ** _"We've got another case that needs to be solved."_** Atticus's secretary said.

"Really?" Atticus sighed.

 ** _"Yes, this time it's about a woman who was killed in her own house."_** His secretary said.

Atticus smiled nervously to his family. "So, that was Ruthie..."

"Can't you get someone else to take the case?" Akito asked as he had heard what Ruthie said with his super-hearing.

"Can't someone else take the case?" Atticus asked his secretary.

 ** _"Hmm... Well, there is your cousin from Japan..."_** Ruthie told him.

"Could you get him to do it?" Atticus asked. "I'd love to go, but I really should spend time with my family, I let them down enough as it is."

 ** _"All right, I'll call him."_** Ruthie replied.

"Thanks, Ruthie..." Atticus nodded.

 ** _"Enjoy your vacation."_ **Ruthie said.

"Thanks, Ruthie." Atticus smiled which made Mo and their kids smile as well.


End file.
